


Seeing Double

by Sinistretoile



Category: Captain America (Comics), Real News RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Sex, Sexual Content, Stranger Sex, Twins, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Naomi mistakes Adrian for Sebastian...then finds out they're twin brothers. Who share everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a photo manip of Sebastian with, well, Sebastian. LOL

She couldn’t believe her luck. Standing at the bar, sipping her whiskey and the man next to her turns and is a dead fucking ringer for Sebastian Stan. He can see it in her face, her recognition. His kissable lips curl into knowing smirk.  
“Before you say anything, no I’m not Sebastian.” Her disappointment is only a flicker. He might not be Sebastian but he could’ve fooled his own mother, down to the voice. “I’m sorry but I couldn’t help watching you.”  
“Watching me?”  
He gestured to the mirror behind the bar. “A strikingly beautiful woman drinking whiskey alone is a rare and wonderful thing.” Blush spread over her cheeks. “May I buy you the next one?”  
She found her best confident smile and turned it on. “Absolutely, so if you’re not Sebastian, what’s your name?”  
“Adrian.”  
“Naomi.” He took her hand not holding the whiskey and brought it to his lips. They made small talk through the rest of her whiskey and the next one that he bought. His eyes flickered to her mouth and lower. He bit his bottom lip and pulled it through his teeth.  
“Listen, Naomi, I have a beautiful bar at home. We don’t have to pay for drinks, we can control the music, and it’ll be just you and I. I’d love to show you.” She rolled her tongue over her lips. It’s not every day you run into a man that could pass for Sebastian Stan’s brother. No way was she missing this opportunity. She tossed her curls from her shoulders. His gaze moved to follow the action, taking in her carefully curled hair then her throat. He wet his lips then met her gaze. “So what do you say?”  
“Lead the way.” His grin returned and she was happy with her decision to go. She slung her purse across her torso and took the arm he offered. She bit her lip at the solid muscle there. As they walked through the bar to the door, his thigh brushed hers with each step.  
The valet brought his car around. He held the door open for her before jogging around to the driver’s side. He turned to her before they pulled away from the curb. “Do you mind if I rest my hand on your thigh?”  
“Not at all.” His gorgeous grin again. “I appreciate you asking.”  
He shrugged and it was the most ridiculously sexy thing she’d ever seen. “In this day and age, a woman can’t be too careful.” He faced forward and the Mercedes pulled away from the curb and into the late night lack of traffic. His hand rested on her thigh, high enough to send her heart rate beating but not enough to touch the part of her that ached to be touched now that it wasn’t.  
They rode in comfortable silence, his hand a heavy weight on her thigh. She laid her hand on his. He accepted it by wrapping his fingers with hers. “This is a beautiful car.” She meant it. He took great care of the vehicle she could tell.  
“Thank you. It was a gift from my brother.” His pinky caressed the inside of her thigh. “What kind of car do you drive?”  
“Nothing this nice.” She shrugged.  
“Humor me.”  
“An earlier 2000s Jaguar. I stumbled on one within my price range and couldn’t pass it up.”  
“The Brits definitely got it right with the Jag.” He expertly maneuvered the Benz down a winding, dimly lit road with one hand. When he felt her tense over the curves, his warm hand squeezed her thigh reassuringly. Then they were there, wherever there was.  
Adrian said nothing as he turned off the car and climbed out. He opened her door and offered her his hand. The house was set back off the road and reminded her of a pair of townhouses built side by side. He closed the door as she looked up.  
“This big place for just you?”  
He chuckled. “No, my brother lives with me.” He took her hand and led her inside even as her mouth made a soft ‘o’. Inside was warm, low-lit and inviting. Adrian rested his hand at the small of her back, ushering her into a room off to the side. “Make yourself comfortable. I’m going to go let him know we’re here.”  
“Is he expecting us?”  
Adrian smirked and shrugged. “I did promise it would be just the two of us.”  
Naomi set her purse on the end table and slipped off her heels. The lush carpet felt impossibly soft through her stockings. A fire popped and crackled from the fireplace. It was all very picturesque. She had her back to door so she didn’t see him stroll in. Sounds behind the bar made her from the bookshelf.  
Naomi cast a look over her shoulder to Adrian at the bar. “You’ve got an amazing collection.”  
“Thank you.” She looked from the man behind the bar to the man lounging in the chair by the fire. They were identical.  
“Wha-“  
“Naomi, meet my brother, Sebastian.”  
“Oh.” That explained it. She looked between them. “Twins.” They nodded. She took in their slicked back hair and identical perfect bone structure. The only difference was the tee shirt they wore. Adrian handed her a drink and wrapped his arm around her waist.  
“This doesn’t change your mind about anything does it?”  
“No.” She brought the glass to her lips, covering her anxious swallow. She shifted on her feet to cover pressing her thighs together, swallowing the contents of the glass. She moved away from Adrian, closer to Sebastian, pausing by the fireplace. “You have a beautiful home. And it’s just the two of you here?”  
“Yes, we’re rather close.”  
“Share nearly everything.” This was said at her shoulder, right before a set of plump lips pressed to her bare skin. She didn’t stiffen so the lips moved across her shoulder and up her neck. She closed her eyes and tilted her head away to give him more room to kiss and bite. His arm circled her waist and held her at his hip. Her glass dangled from her fingertips before he took it gently and set it on the mantle.  
“Does that change your mind?” This from Sebastian was said at her right shoulder. She looked over her shoulder at him. Her lips parted in desire. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. “My god, you’re beautiful.” He grabbed her top knot and covered her mouth with his, invading her mouth with his luscious tongue. He held her chin with his thumb and forefinger.  
Sebastian lowered the zipper of her dress and Adrian tugged it down her body until gravity took it the rest of the way to the floor. They looked at each other, deciding who would whisk her away to the bedroom they shared for these instances.  
“I’ve got her. You grab her heels.” Adrian nodded. They shared some of the same kinks, the heels were one of them. Naomi opened her eyes when the warmth of their bodies left her. Her squeak of surprise at being lifted over Sebastian’s shoulder brought an identical smirk to the twin brothers.  
“Don’t start without me.”  
“Don’t be long.” Sebastian hurried up the stairs. Naomi watched his peachy ass move fluidly in the slacks as they climbed the stairs.  
“You have a great ass.”  
“Thank you, so do you.” She grabbed it with both hands, giving her dangling arms something to hold onto. He bit his lip. At the top of the stairs, he turned and bit her plump cheek playfully. A few quick strides and he dropped her on her ass on the bed. Watching her tits bounce, his hand dropped to rub his hard cock through the slacks.  
Adrian tossed the heels on the bed. “Put those back on, would you please, baby?” He lost his jacket on the way up. His eagerness shone in his eyes as he pulled the soft tee shirt over his head and tossed it away.  
Sebastian shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it in the opposite direction. “What’s the plan? Take turns or both at once?” Adrian was reaching for his belt and waistband as Sebastian was pulling his tee over his head.  
“Both? Both is good. What do you want, baby?” The twins looked expectantly down at Naomi who had leaned back on her hands, enjoying the (rapid) stripping.  
“I agree with Adrian. Both is good.”  
Sebastian grinned and turned to see its mirror on his brother’s face. “I like her.”  
Adrian’s trousers came down first and he was bare and free. Neither brother missed her lick her lips at the sight of his full, hard cock. She scooted forward to the edge of the bed and reached for him. Her hand wrapped around his girth and squeezed gently. He snatched her chin before she could bring him to her lips.  
“A kiss first.” He smiled before pressing his lips to hers. He tasted the whiskey on her tongue and moaned. He and his brother both enjoyed a woman who could handle her liquor. Naomi stroked him snug and slowly as he kissed, making him moan into her mouth as their tongues danced.  
Sebastian took his time unbuckling, unbuttoning and unzipping, watching them with naked lust. Naomi broke the kiss, eager to get her mouth around him. Adrian’s groan from the back of his throat added to her wetness. He rested his hand on the back of her head. He looked down, watching his cock disappear and reappear from her pretty mouth.  
“My turn.” Sebastian grabbed her top knot and pulled her away from Adrian as she came off him. His brother stepped to the side and she went to work on him. Her hand stroked up to meet her lips as she hollowed her cheeks, sucking him hard. He grunted and thrust his hips, holding her still by the grip on her hair. She whimpered in unexpected delight and let her hand fall away. When he’d had enough, he pulled out, teasing the head of his cock along her swollen bottom lip. She opened her mouth more but he didn’t push back into it.  
“Come here, baby.” Sebastian let her go, smirking at the wet spot left on the duvet where she’d been sitting when she crawled over the bed to Adrian. His hand at the side of her head drew her into a kiss as she straddled him. He hummed as they kissed, slowly and lazily, enjoying the feel of her. She squeaked in surprise as he flipped her onto her back.  
Propping himself above her, Adrian smiled down at her. She was one of the more interesting and fun partners they’d picked up. Sebastian propped himself up alongside his brother. “Paper rock scissors, who goes first?”  
Adrian shook his head. “No, I want to go first this time.” Sebastian looked surprised, his brother usually went second but it didn’t matter. He nodded and handed him a condom.  
“First things first though.” He slipped the heels back onto her feet. There was a moment of situating while he rolled the condom on. His hands glided up the silken stockings. This was his kink. He bit his bottom lip at the feel of her toned legs under his palms. He kissed way up her thigh, starting at the hem of the stockings. She squirmed under his mouth as he added tongue and teeth until he got to the edge of her panties.  
He hooked his fingers under their sides and drew them down her legs, tossing them to Sebastian. That was his kink. His tongue and teeth kisses started up her belly from the top of her mound. He felt her stomach cave when he pushed two fingers inside of her. His teeth scraped her sternum at the same moment his thumb pressed against the side of her clit.  
“Oh god,” She groaned and arched off the bed, rolling her hips against his hand.  
“You like that?” He twisted his wrist and pressed his fingers against where her sweet spot should be and was rewarded with a low moan and her fingers combing into his hair. His wide mouth took her nipple and most of her breast between his lips, sucking and drawing the soft, sweet-scented flesh between his teeth.  
“Oh yes, Adrian.” And like that, the flood gate opened. “Oh god, right there. Adrian! Yes, yes, yes, yes! Don’t stop!” He rested his chin on her sternum, watching her face flush and her tongue lick her lips as she panted and cried louder and louder until her orgasm rushed through her like wildfire. He liked that she remembered it was him and didn’t call him his brother which was often the case. Sebastian noticed it too.  
He pressed a kiss to her lips. “I like a vocal girl.” She blushed underneath her orgasm flush. His fingers withdrew, his cock replacing them in a swift thrust. She arched and groaned. His moan choked off at her clenching around him. “Christ.” Her legs wrapped around his waist, the heels pressing into his ass. He wrapped his arms under her shoulders and covered her mouth with his.  
Their tongues and cries mingled in their mouths as he drove them both higher with each deep thrust. Her fingers twisted in his hair. The way she clenched around him, he knew he wouldn’t last. He rolled them over onto his back but didn’t let her go, pounding up into her. Their open mouths pressed to each other, moans and cries growing louder the higher they climbed.  
“Look at me.” She did as he said. With that one look, it made everything more intense. They forgot Sebastian was even still in the room. Was he even in the room? She didn’t care.  
Naomi’s face scrunched and she began to talk again, curving his lush mouth into a salacious grin. “Oh god, yes. Fuck me, Adrian. Fuck. Oh god, oh yes. Oh fuck, oh, oh, oh!” He pressed his lips together and held her down harder and he fucked up into her, giving her exactly what she wanted. He began to shake with how close he was but he wanted her to cum first. Her hand fisted in the duvet next to his head and her back bowed then shot straight as she screamed out her orgasm with his name. That had to be the sexiest fucking thing he’d ever seen and it sent him right over the edge. His legs collapsed to the bed and she fell limp onto his chest.  
Sebastian’s voice startled them both. “Well fuck, that has to be the sexiest fucking thing I’ve seen in a long time if ever. I’m jealous.” Adrian laughed, shaking her body and making her laugh. She leaned up and Sebastian offered her a fresh drink right above her head. She reached for as she climbed off his brother and sat next to him. Adrian took the drink offered him and downed it in one swallow.  
Naomi finished her drink in two swallows. “Don’t be jealous, tiger. You’re next.” Sebastian’s eyebrows shot into his hair and he grinned a doofy grin. Adrian laughed. “Bathroom?”  
“Down the hall to the right, second door.” The brothers watched her beautiful ass sway as she sauntered out of the room. “Fuck, bub, where’d you find her?”  
“At the bar.” He shrugged and laughed, sitting on the edge of the bed. “She recognized me as you.”  
“Of course, tell me about her.” Sebastian leaned against the bedpost, listening to his brother tell him about this amazing girl he’d picked up at the bar for them to have some fun with. He found he liked her too just from his brother’s description.  
Naomi used the facilities and cleaned up. She wished she had her lip gloss on her so she could reapply where they’d kissed it off. Instead, she simply fixed her hair and walked back to the room. She paused outside the bedroom.  
“Let’s just see how the rest of the night goes.”  
She knocked lightly. “Am I interrupting?” She crossed her arms over her chest, making her generous cleavage look even more so, and leaned against the door jamb.  
The brothers looked up from their conversation and smiled. “Nope.” Adrian stood from the bed and dropped into a chair she hadn’t had time to notice was there.  
“Come here.” Sebastian beckoned her. She pushed off the wall and walked over to him. Their eyes on her gave her a sense of overwhelming power. She stood between his legs. His mouth immediately went to her breasts, licking and biting the pebbled nipples. She squeaked when he jerked her down into his lap. “So you thought Adrian was me.”  
She laughed. “You have to admit, the resemblance is uncanny.” He grinned at her cheek and pulled her more against his body. A shift of his hips reminded her of what she’d sat on.  
“Does that mean you’re a fan?”  
“You could say that.” Her fingers combed through his hair, pulling his head back by the ends. “I find you ridiculously handsome, stupidly sexy, funny, adorable, talented and endearing.” She kissed his lips firmly with a tease of tongue after every description. Her pelvis rocked back and forth, teasing her wet pussy lips along his hard cock.  
“You know my brother is exactly like me…except he’s a writer and I’m an actor. You should read his work. He’s phenomenal. And you’ll say the same things about him.”  
“Well, I do find him ridiculously handsome.” He hummed. “And stupidly sexy.” He rolled her onto her back. “And charming.” His parted lips teased a line from her mouth to her ear. He remembered the way she melted against Adrian earlier. She breathed out, shuddering on the wave of desire that swamped her. “And incredible in bed.”  
Adrian couldn’t stop grinning from his vantage point in the chair. “Thanks for that, baby.”  
She grinned. “No thank you.” Both brothers laughed at her cheek. Naomi cried out in surprise as Sebastian rolled them onto her back.  
He pressed against her and wriggled back and forth, taking her mouth. They were both eager and panting when they separated. He propped himself over her. “On your knees, baby.” He pushed up just enough for her to roll over onto her belly. She rolled over, immediately pressing her body up against his. She pushed her ass into his groin, against his pulsing cock. He pulled away long enough to roll the condom on then he pressed against her.  
Adrian licked his lips as he watched her close her eyes and purse her lips while Sebastian pushed into her. Her hands gripped the sheets and her back arched, pushing her ass into Sebastian’s groin. Sebastian’s arms shook as he forced his stroke to be slow and deep, letting her feel every inch of him as he felt every bit of her.  
He leaned down and peppered kisses along her shoulders. It was slow and deep and they moaned and sighed together. His thrusts grew harder, pushing against her sweet spot. Sebastian panted, pushing her legs up more as he began to gain speed. His palms skimmed up her back then down. Naomi gasped when he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled hard then let go. Sebastian leaned over her and grabbed her arms. He crossed them over her back then pinned them to her body, pinning her to bed.  
His hips snapped as he chased his release, her cunt quivered around his cock with each deep thrust. Each push against her sweet spot drove her higher until she came with a shout. His grip tightened on her arms as he fucked his way to his orgasm. He choked out a moan, stuttering to a stop. He dropped to the bed next to her.  
“You really are identical, huh?” Sebastian frowned. “Incredible in bed on your list too.” He laughed and gathered her against his body. Adrian crawled into bed at her back, his arms winding around her as well. Between their body heat, the alcohol and her exhaustion, it didn’t take long for Naomi to fall asleep. But after tonight, she didn’t think her dreams could be much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the ending fell flat. I lost my mojo after their first scene and just couldn't get it back.


End file.
